dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Cocytus
Cocytus is the Domain of the summon Lotan. The river Lidosian is a cold twist of its former self - hence its rechristening. Overview Lotan's domain begins in a mountainous region swathed with snow, distinct from the almost artificially clean borders of the neighboring Fallen Cradle. As the slopes fall away from White Bird's domain, snowy slopes soon give way to enormous glaciers. These bodies of ice cluster haphazardly, splitting and cracking in incremental rivulets until they form the Lidosian proper. The glaciers are obscure in some areas and transparent in others, which reveal immortalized, buried evergreen forests and the occasional manmade structure. Occasionally the river snakes violently in its path, birthing "splashes" of ice that manifest as jagged crystal fans. Eventually the Lidosian plunges from the highlands through multiple ceilings of ice in a series of waterfalls. Glaciers, formerly monotone and colorless, slide ponderously into a series of red and blue shades. The earth shatters, devoured by frigid waters. The skyline of ice opens only narrowly at points to let in glimpses of the sun in its various phases. This is the core of Cocytus, and where its summon takes rest. Lotan dwells deep below the water's surface, but is able to materialize in an instant through any of the seven waterfalls within this section of its domain. Visitors to Cocytus may find various ice sculptures scattered throughout its waterfalls and colorful, coral-like glaciers, some of which lie discarded within the Lidosian. Those who are brave enough to enter the river's frigid waters soon find their sense of hearing smothered. Lotan is somewhat difficult to rouse, but is sensitive to noise. There are also ice sculptures he may particularly cherish... Farther downstream, the glaciers pale once more more and recede, gradually revealing the occasional foliage. The river shakes off the last vestiges of ice and flows into the Lidosian Gardens. Gameplay Cocytus is a jagged, rectangular stage available for combat. The Lidosian River snakes through the stage's center, flanked by shallow shorelines and massive, terrace-like glaciers that overhang parts of the river. The stage is rather narrow but has above average verticality. The deepest sections of the river are initially navigable but slow movement considerably. A dilapidated bridge provides an interesting skirmishing point, offering uneven footing but a small height advantage above the waters. Initially, the waterfalls scattered throughout the stage have no special function. After the stage transition caused by a summoning or upon three total KOs, Cocytus will begin to glaciate further. The glaciers glow a brighter shade of red and blue, and more of the river freezes over, allowing for a less treacherous ground game. The waterfalls will randomly freeze and melt, allowing periods of time where players can wall run up the waterfalls and reach higher elevations with less jumping work. Summoning Lotan in this stage will cause all waterfalls to permanently freeze for the remainder of the fight. *Size: Medium *Theme: Oblivion *100 Wins Title: Henn-fruuk-kujn Story Main TBA Sub-stories An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within Cocytus. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provide occasional insight about the characters. *Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Cocytus/Sculptures *A Question of Silence Related Location Category: Locations